· Kisses ·
by Leonerza
Summary: El primer beso entre Ron y Hermione desde mi punto de vista. Re-publicación por pedido de HG.


**Kisses**

Hermione estaba un poco extrañada, confusa y triste desde hace algunos días. Ron había cambiado extrañamente su estado de humor desde hace algunos días, Hermione lo veía un poco desanimado, nervioso y a veces la trataba fríamente, miraba a Harry buscando una explicación, pero este se encogía de hombros; sabía muy bien que Harry sabia que pasaba, pero no había querido decírselo por alguna extraña razón, se estaba sintiendo un poco mal distanciada de ellos, a lo mejor ya no le tenían la confianza suficiente para contárselo. Unas cuantas veces, los había llegado a encontrar en situaciones raras, cuando llegaba a veces con Harry y Ron, el ambiente parecía tenso, como si hubieran estado discutiendo o algo parecido. Se sonrojaba cuando lo miraba a los ojos o le quitaba la vista de encima, muchas veces le había descubierto observándola y él se sonrojaba. Fue un día en especial cuando tuvieron una discusión por algo estúpido como siempre, ya no aguantaba más estaba harta de que Ron la tratara así, tan fríamente, como si tan sólo con su presencia le hiciera daño, estaban en la sala común, Harry solo miraba como discutían, cuando paso a mayores, Harry decidió que tenía que dejarlos solos para que resolvieran sus problemas, él sabía muy bien porque Ron estaba así, por fin se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, el le había dicho que ya lo sabía, pero Ron ya estaba harto, harto de no poder decirle a Hermione sus sentimientos, temía su rechazo, su burla, Harry le había dicho que Hermione sentía los mismo que él, pero Ron no estaba seguro de ello.

Harry dijo que se iba al dormitorio, pero los otros dos ni lo escucharon por estar discutiendo. Hermione y Ron se dieron cuenta de que quedaron solos en la sala común, se callaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Hermione no tardo en perderse en aquellos hermosos ojos azules, mientras Ron la miraba nervioso porque había notado que lo miraba extrañamente.

— ¿Qué pasa Ron? —dijo Hermione reaccionando por fin. Ron se extraño por la pregunta, no entendía a que se refería.

—No… no sé de qué hablas —dijo él un poco nervioso. Hermione lo miró severa.

—Sabes muy bien de que hablo —replicó la castaña—, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me tratas, o qué? ¿Qué te hice Ron? dímelo.

—No… hiciste nada —dijo Ron más nervioso, movía a sus costados nerviosamente las manos.

—Entonces ¿Qué pasa contigo? —le dijo impaciente—. ¿Qué tienes?

—Yo… —empezó Ron, luego se miró los pies con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Podía decírselo de una vez por todas, quitarse ese peso de encima que tanto lo angustiaba, ya no le importaba si Hermione lo rechazaba. Lo único que quería ahora era que Hermione estuviera enterada de sus sentimientos, podría decírselo e irse corriendo a la sala común y tal vez no hablarle nunca más. Temeroso, levantó la cabeza y miró a Hermione que seguía mirándolo ansiosa, sabía que sería hombre muerto después de hacer esto, pero era ahora o nunca. Ahora que estaban solos, era una oportunidad, siempre estaban con Harry y le apenaba que lo viera, entonces dio dos pasos temerosos hacia Hermione que lo miró extrañada por aquel acto, ya estaba muy cerca de ella, la chica no retrocedió pero lo miraba con una mezcla de nervios y temor.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, Ron se había acercado a ella, solo los separaban unos cuantos centímetros. Se acercó un poquitito más, no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer pero aun así ella no retrocedió, no quería, algo en su interior no quería alejarse de él.

Sin estar muy consientes de aquello, los dos fueron acercando sus rostros, Ron estaba que se moría por dentro a causa de los nervios y el miedo, estaba a punto de hacerlo, unos cuantos centímetros y estaría besando a Hermione, esperaba que ella le diera una bofetada por tan solo habérsele acercado, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados, ¿correspondería su beso?, no pensó dos veces, se acerco poco a poco, entrecerró los ojos, pudo sentir agitada y cálida respiración, sus labios estaban separados por unos milímetros

Hermione cerró los ojos por los nervios, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados podía sentir como Ron se acercaba mas y mas, sintió su agitada respiración en su rostro, sintió algo extraño en el estomago, y los nervios no mejoraron cuando sintió sus cálidos labios en los suyos. Fue apenas un roce de labios, corto y tímido, intentaron profundizarlo más, el roce de sus labios era torpe, tímido y temeroso. Muchas emociones se cruzaron, timidez, miedo, alegría, emoción y más que todo eso era amor, cariño. Eran dos personas inexpertas, besándose por primera vez en su vida. Aunque no fue el beso más apasionado y bueno que pudo haber, para ellos fue lo más maravilloso que pudieron haber sentido, algo muy especial, su primer beso, algo que no olvidarían nunca. No se necesitaban decir nada más, con ese beso, sencillo pero con sentimientos se comunicaron todo lo que sentían, ese beso valía más que mil palabras.

Se besaron como si la vida se les fuera en ello, luego de separase para tomar aire pues ninguno de los dos se quería separar, se miraron fugazmente, los dos tan rojos como un tomate. Hermione movió las manos nerviosamente, no se atrevía a mirar a Ron a la cara, lo había hecho, había besado a Ron algo que siempre había visto como un sueño y nada más, pero se le había hecho realidad, aunque solo habían sido unos instantes, jamás lo olvidaría. Con la cabeza gacha, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero Ron la tomo de la muñeca, aquel contacto hizo que se pusiera MUY, MUY nerviosa, estaba a punto de estallar de tanto nervio.

Ron la hizo voltearse, el también estaba sonrojado, Hermione se decidió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo… lo siento Ron —se disculpo Hermione pero Ron la interrumpió:

—No me digas eso por favor solo…

Agarro esta vez por sorpresa a Hermione y la beso, ella aun tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, pero después los cerro e hizo que las sensaciones del beso se intensificaran, la timidez, temor y la torpeza se habían ido, ahora era un beso apasionado, sus labios se movían al compás, Hermione sintió como Ron la acercaba mas a él y la tomaba de la cintura y ponía otra su espalda, Hermione no se quedo atrás y empezó a revolverle el pelo con una y otra atrás, no se soltaron muy pronto querían disfrutar aquel momento, este al igual que el beso anterior lo recordarían siempre, como algo muy especial en sus vidas.

Harry que había estado viendo todo oculto desde las escaleras, sonrió divertido y feliz al ver que sus amigos "habían resuelto su problema", muy contento subió a su dormitorio.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Nota de autor NUEVA: _**_Uff… los viejos tiempos. Éste fic lo escribí hace casi un año y fue publicado el 06/18/08… o sea el año pasado. Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, cuando era una ficker muy inexperta (pues aún lo sigo siendo) podrán darse cuenta de que la puntuación quizás no es muy buena y las ideas se repiten muchísimo, sin embargo, a pesar de todos esos errores quiero dejarlo así. Para siempre. Quizás en un futuro lo modifique, pero por ahora sólo corregí la ortografía. _

_Había mencionado que ya había sido publicado, bueno pues, todavía está publicado, sólo que en otra cuenta que me creé hace muchísimo tiempo con el Nick de Haley Grint. ¿Qué pasó? La verdad es que no lo sé. Un día ya no pude entrar a la cuenta y pues ya saben el resto._

_La razón por la que decidí publicarlo en esta cuenta, fue porque una linda amiga que reapareció en uno de estos días y que le pasó lo mismo… al preguntarle sobre que iba a hacer con sus historias publicadas en su otra cuenta, recordé mi situación y se me ocurrió la genial idea de publicarlas aquí. _

_Así que estaré re publicando todos los trabajos que tenía en la otra cuenta. Si quieren pueden pasarse, pero la verdad es que me apena un poco pues en esa entonces era una pésima escritora. Con esas horribles abreviaciones del msn —que ahora odio—, la mala ortografía y mi pésima traducción… :rolled eyes: Espero que puedan comprender que en esa entonces comenzaba. _

_Espero que no tengan ningún problema con esto y en un momento pondré el link a la cuenta para que vean que no los estafo ;)_

**_——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————_**

**_Nota de autora antigua:_**_ Pues, espero que no me haya quedado muy cursi o algo por el estilo y que haya sido de su agrado, pero siento como que me falto poner algo, pero no sé qué ¿ustedes lo saben? si es así pues díganmelo porfa. Acepto criticas buenas o malas, insultos, sugerencias, lo q se les ocurra, se los agradecería mucho._

_Muchos besos_

**_Haley Grint_**

**_O_**

**_Leon Jact_**


End file.
